


Night Watch

by Callie4180



Series: BBC Canon 221b Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Sherlock prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sherlock Prompt Challenge (http://sherlockpromptchallenge.tumblr.com/), a 221b.</p><p>The June prompt: "Wedding worries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

It was much later that night, as he stared into his scotch, that he recognised the feeling for what it was.

Fear.

He didn’t feel it often, not any more. Hints of it, yes. Worry, concern, but not fear. Not since his brother had returned victorious from Russia, America, Serbia, conveniently forgetting that he’d needed rescue.

Not since he’d given his brother a puzzle, lives on the line, and watched him solve it without chemical enhancement.

Not since John had called his brother a cock in a train car, and the world had started to right itself.

But now, John would be leaving, had left, and he knew what that might mean. Sherlock was going to be…

His mobile buzzed with an incoming text.

 _Left early, catching train for London_  

And there it was. Sherlock was alone.

He sighed. There was nothing for it. The world turned, times kept changing, and everyone moved on.

Or not…he pulled Mary’s file toward him. Sherlock had asked him not to look, which was terrifying. The man who saw everything was choosing blindness, when there was so much he needed to see.

Buzz.

_Home alone, no stops_

Mycroft allowed his shoulders to droop with relief. Not tonight, then.

Text sent: _Sleep well, little brother_.

He sipped his drink, wondering if (when) Sherlock would break.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedgeree, EnduringChill and 221bJen for quick, friendly eyes.
> 
> I'm going to answer the prompts of this challenge in a series of 221bs. It looks to be a fun challenge. Come and play.


End file.
